My Devil
by RapistPanda
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki, jeune fils du clan Kuchiki, a déjà un bel avenir tracé devant lui. Il est intelligent, beau et raffiné, il est un exemple même de la noblesse japonaise. Mais l'apparition de Renji, un homme décrétant être un démon, et affirmant le connaître, troublera à jamais sa petite vie tranquille. Yaoi / UA / RenBya / !Viol! / Fantastique


**Titre : **My Devil

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Pairing : **Renji x Byakuya

**Rating : **M

**Type : **Yaoi / UA (univers alternatif)

**Genre : **Romance / Fantastique

**Résumé : **Byakuya Kuchiki, jeune fils du clan Kuchiki, a déjà un bel avenir tracé devant lui. Il est intelligent, beau et raffiné, il est un exemple même de la noblesse japonaise. Mais l'apparition de Renji, un homme décrétant être un démon, et affirmant le connaître, troublera à jamais sa petite vie tranquille.

**Nda :** Alors je commence une fanfiction ByaRen assez courte, disons... environ une dizaine de chapitres peut-être ^^ Je m'inspire « un peu » de _Makai Ouji Devils and Realist_, un anime qui vient tout juste de commencer à être diffusé et qui, bien sur, fait beaucoup d'allusions « yaoi » ^µ^ Et l'apparition de Renji est le même principe que dans _Blood Hope_.

**Annonces :** Pour celles qui ont lu et qui suivent mes deux fanfictions sur One Piece (Kiss Me Kidd et Une envie d'algue ?), je suis heureuse d'annoncer que je suis enfin repartie pour écrire la suite. Je ferais le plus vite possible, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir délivrer une deuxième scène de lemon pour Kiss Me Kidd car pour l'instant, niveau lemon, je suis au plus bas, les idées m'échappent.

Voilà pour la présentation de cette petite fanfiction qui va être mon petit trésor, car de 1 je la dédie à ByaRenFangirl, une petite surprise est toujours la bienvenue non ? Et de 2 car c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Renji et Byakuya et que cela va beaucoup me changer de Grimmjow et Ichigo ^^

Alors je finis sur un petit sondage. J'avais prévu de mettre Renji en seme, parce que c'est un démon et puis c'est Renji voyons x) mais si vous préférez que cela soit Byakuya, je le ferai. Ou si vous voulez qu'ils échangent x')

Donc dîtes-moi ce qui vous plairait le plus :D

Allez, je déclare le début de ce prologue :D Et je déclare aussi … fermé … ma gueule. XD

**Prologue**

Byakuya s'avança d'une démarche assurée vers sa salle de cours, un livre de chimie coincé sous son bras droit. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la porte, il ralentit la cadence de ses pas et pénétra dans la pièce.

- Bya ! On est là !

Le noble jura intérieurement à l'entente du surnom que lui avait donné son soit-disant « ami » et le sermonna en écrasant son livre sur le crâne de celui-ci.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela, pour toi c'est Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki.

- Aie ! Ça fait mal ! T'étais pas obligé d'y aller si fort !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas pu avoir si mal que ça étant donné que ta grosse tête est vide de toute intelligence.

- C'est méchant Bya-kun de dire ça à ses amis !

- Tu n'es pas mon ami.

- Ahah je te reconnais bien là, toi et ton air de « je suis vierge et je le resterai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

- Ah rien, rien du tout !

Byakuya laissa échapper un vague « imbécile » et partit s'asseoir à sa place. Il déposa sa sacoche au pied de son bureau et en sortit une trousse et un carnet. Bien qu'il soit le premier de la classe, Byakuya aimait la solitude, il était donc au fond de la classe, près des fenêtres. Cet endroit lui permettait d'observer les gens autour de lui, leurs comportements et la façon dont ils parlaient en présence de certaines personnes. Il reporta son attention sur la porte, sachant pertinemment qui allait entrer et que ce quelqu'un allait encore venir le voir.

Alors qu'il espérait sincèrement qu'aujourd'hui il ne viendrait pas, un lycéen dont la carrure se confondait à celle d'un homme passa la porte, balaya de son regard noir chaque personne présentes et se dirigea vers Byakuya.

- Salut Kuchiki.

- Zaraki...

- Quoi t'es pas content d'me voir ?

- Oh si, cela me remplit de joie. Tu crois vraiment que je dirais ça ?

- Tu vas pas me repousser indéfiniment ! Allez Kuchiki, juste toi et moi.

- Non, je ne me rabaisserai pas à ton niveau. Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes et encore moins par toi.

- Tch', un jour tu t'en mordras les doigts Kuchiki, mais j'abandonne pas pour autant. Sache que dès que tu auras baissé ta garde, il vaudra mieux pour toi que tu protèges tes … **arrières**.

Il termina sa phrase d'un sourire carnassier et sortit de la salle sous les regards apeurés des autres élèves.

Byakuya commençait réellement à perdre patience. Ce Zaraki Kenpachi le mettait vraiment à bout, avec ses manières de le menacer et sa façon de le draguer. Franchement Byakuya préférait encore que ce soit Kurosaki … ou peut-être pas en fait.

- Dis Byakuya ?

- Oui Kurosaki ?

Tu n'aimes pas Kenpachi ?

- Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Ah non, pour rien t'en fais pas.

Ichigo conclut sa phrase d'un petit sourire et repartit s'asseoir. Il discuta brièvement avec une jeune fille rousse à la poitrine proéminente et tourna la tête en direction de Byakuya, croisant ce regard si froid.

Le noble stoppa ce regard si méprisant lorsque le Professeur Urahara entra dans sa salle de classe, s'excusant pour le retard.

Et le cours de chimie commença, plongeant Byakuya dans de profondes réflexions.

**_ A la fin de la journée _**

- A demain Byakuya !

- A demain Kurosaki.

Le noble rangea ses affaires dans son sac, replaça ses kenseikan, et se prépara à partir lorsqu'il fut stoppeéar la jeune fille rousse qui parlait avec Kurosaki auparavant. Ses pommettes étaient rougies et elle triturait nerveusement ses doigts. Bon sang mais que lui voulait cette fille ?

- Euh … Kuchiki-san … est-ce que je pourrais … te parler ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Ah … euh … et bien tu vois … ça fait un moment que j'y pense et je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi !

- Sortir avec toi ?

- Oui … aller boire un verre tous les deux et discuter.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Oh … tu … enfin tu aimes déjà quelqu'un ?

- Non.

- Mais alors-

- Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec toi, voilà tout. Tu ne m'intéresses guère.

Byakuya ne la laissa pas répliquer et reprit sa route, laissant la jeune fille derrière lui. Si seulement Kenpachi pouvait abandonner aussi facilement que toutes ses filles qui lui demandaient de sortir avec lui, toute cette histoire ne l'embêterait pas autant.

Il secoua doucement la tête et sortit de son lycée, épuisé.

**_ Sur le trajet _**

Le ciel se faisait de plus en plus menaçant, et Byakuya n'avait pas prévu de prendre son parapluie. Il accéléra le pas, espérant arriver chez lui avant que la pluie ne s'abatte. Lorsqu'il sentit une goutte s'écraser sur sa joue et y glisser, il se mit à courir, ne voulant en aucun cas être mouillé.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il ouvrit doucement le grand portail noir et pénétra dans les jardins. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa demeure, son regard fut attirer par une tache brune, en plein milieu du jardin. Il s'avança et constata que cette « tache brune » n'était qu'un vieux bouquin. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'aurait jeter par dessus la palissade ? Ou appartenait-il à l'un de ses domestiques ?

Byakuya attrapa le livre, le fourra dans son sac et entra dans sa maison.

- Je suis rentré.

- Bon retour, Kuchiki-sama.

- Kazuto prépare-moi une tasse de thé veux-tu.

- Bien, jeune Maître.

Kazuto était le majordome de Byakuya, autant qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours été là pour lui, et il était sûrement la seule personne au monde qui ne le jugeait pas et qui ne cherchait pas à lui faire la conversation.

Kazuto était un homme de grande taille, mesurant bien 10 centimètres de plus que Byakuya, ses longs cheveux argentés étaient toujours rattachés en une queue de cheval, et bien que ses yeux bleu azur pouvaient donner l'impression qu'il était une personne naïve, son regard était toujours sérieux, et jamais il ne laissait transparaître ses émotions. Une vraie copie conforme du noble niveau caractère, ce qui ne déplaisait guère à celui-ci. Son majordome savait se faire discret et était très silencieux. Et Byakuya l'appréciait énormément, même s'il n'oserait jamais lui dire.

Le majordome fit une révérence et se dirigea vers les cuisines, laissant Byakuya se diriger seul vers sa chambre. Il déposa sa sacoche prêt de son bureau et s'allongea mollement sur son lit. Dieu ce qu'il aimait le silence !

- Jeune Maître, votre thé.

- Entre Kazuto.

Il déposa la tasse sur le kotatsu et sortit immédiatement, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait remarqué que le jeune maître était fatigué, alors mieux valait le laisser seul.

Le noble vint s'asseoir, attrapa la tasse et posa ses lèvres sur le bord. Finalement, il reposa la tasse, se releva et se dirigea vers sa sacoche pour en sortir le bouquin qu'il avait trouvé. Il se rassit une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci but une gorger du thé. Il déposa le livre devant ses yeux et décida de l'ouvrir, mais lorsqu'il voulut tourner la première page, il s'entailla sévèrement le doigt, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

Alors qu'il examinait les dégâts qu'avais causé cette maudite feuille à son doigt, une goutte de sang vint s'écraser sur la page de garde. Byakuya la regarda, et il la vit disparaître dans le papier. Curieux, il voulut tourner la page, mais une vive lumière rouge s'échappa du livre et engloba la pièce où il se trouvait. Par mesure de précaution, Byakuya plaqua son bras contre ses yeux et attendit que la lumière se dissipe.

Lorsqu'elle disparut, le livre était toujours là, sur le kotatsu, mais lorsqu'il leva son regard un peu plus haut, il laissa échapper un cri de peur.

Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme tout vêtu de noir ayant de longs cheveux rouges, le regard braqué sur le noble.

- Co- comment es-tu entré ici ?!

- Kōichirō..

Mais avant que Byakuya ne puisse réagir, l'homme avait fondu sur ses lèvres et tenait fermement ses épaules. Mais bordel qui était ce type ?

**Fin du Prologue**

Alors oui vous avez remarqué je fais un peu de KenBya, oui j'ai eu envie de tourner au ridicule Inoue parce que je ne l'aime pas * voit arriver les fangirls d'Inoue armés de couteaux et de CD des 1D:humooouuuurrr: ( ça y est j'ai perdue toutes mes fanes T_T ), non Ichigo ne drague pas Bya, puisqu'il aime Grimmjow, oui Kazuto est mon OC * prénom qui m'a été proposé par Wilwy Waylan qu veut dire homme et paix/harmonie * .

Et oui Byakuya se coupe avec une page de livre _ C'est pas parce que c'est un noble et « Monsieur-j'ai-trois-balais-dans-les-fesses » qu'il peut pas se couper comme tout le monde x)

Alors n'oubliez pas ce petit passage qu'il y a eu avec Kenpachi … c'est très … révélateur pour la suite ;)

Donc bien sur comme vous l'avez compris * enfin tout du moins, je l'espère x) * Renji a connu ce qu'il croit être Byakuya il y a de cela des années sous le prénom de Kōichirō * encore proposé par Wilwy Waylan *.

Bon et bien j'espère que cette petite « intro » vous as plu. Faites-moi part de vos avis et surtout de qui vous aimeriez voir en seme, et je vous dis à la prochaine :D

On se la fait à la manière d'un épisode de série :')

Prochainement dans My Devil :

Byakuya s'est malencontreusement coupé avec une feuille de livre et a libéré sans le savoir un démon nommé Abarai Renji. Alors que le jeune homme ne cesse de l'appeler Kōichirō, Byakuya décide d'ignorer le fameux « démon ». Mais c'est sans compter sur l'insistance du rouge.


End file.
